


It Will Be Okay, Darling

by writingwithmolls



Series: Into the Rose Garden [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dorothea just needs a bit extra love and her gfs would like to make sure she has it, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Multi, Post-War, barely any hurt to be honest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24762868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingwithmolls/pseuds/writingwithmolls
Summary: Dorothea loves both of her partners, but sometimes it's difficult to understand her place standing with them. With her auditions coming up, Byleth and Edelgard are more than willing to let her know how loved she is.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Edelgard von Hresvelg, Dorothea Arnault/Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Dorothea Arnault/My Unit | Byleth, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Into the Rose Garden [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575940
Comments: 20
Kudos: 77





	It Will Be Okay, Darling

“Why me?”

Dorothea nearly regretted asking the question when Edelgard frowned, picking her head up from the journal she was writing in. The words had been on the tip of her tongue for weeks by that point, but she didn’t wish to hurt her partners. She never doubted that they both loved her… but sometimes it was difficult to see. The emperor commanded a whole war—she made all of her dreams come true and was still pushing forward to create a livable reality. The professor was her right hand man, never leaving her side and was a force to be reckoned with on the battlefield.

And then there was the songstress.

“What do you mean?” Edelgard asked, putting down her quill and turning in her seat. Her hair was down, only tied back by a silk ribbon that Dorothea had gifted her. The red fabric shined in the lights of the candle, much easier to look at than her partner’s eyes. “If you have reservations, I’m always here to listen.”

“It’s just… you and Byleth are so  _ wonderful _ ,” Dorothea said. She, herself, was sitting on the edge of their bed. She was already dressed to sleep. The Mittlefrank Opera Company was beginning auditions for the first time since the war ended and she was planning on performing. Something in Dorothea knew that she was guaranteed a lead role, but she could never be sure. Her audition would be early and she was nervous. “It’s hard not to wonder why I’m next to both of you. You’re leading a country and then… there’s just me.”

Dorothea smiled, but she heard her own voice dwindling at the final words. Edelgard stood, saying, “I’m going to get Byleth.”

“Please don’t bother her with this.” Dorothea watched as Edelgard crossed the room and opened the door.

“Can you please send for Byleth?” Edelgard asked the attendant outside in the hall. “Just tell her Dorothea wishes to speak with her.” She closed the door.

“Edie, you really don’t have to,” Dorothea said. “I’m fine, I think I’m just freaking out a bit. I don’t want to take away from your work.”

“It’s nothing that can’t be moved until tomorrow,” Edelgard promised and Dorothea’s cheeks burned at the kind gesture. It wasn’t often that her partner would stop her work so abruptly—it was nearly unheard of. There was so much that needed to be done. It was almost guaranteed that Edelgard was lying about it being easily moved and it only made the guilt grow in the pit of Dorothea’s stomach.

“I’m sorry,” Dorothea relented, tugging on her nightgown in an effort to not look to her partner.

“There is nothing to apologize for,” Edelgard said. She sat next to Dorothea on the edge of the bed. “Hopefully Byleth and I can quell some of your fears. You  _ are _ always the one who says communication is the most important part of any relationship.”

“Perhaps I have said that,” Dorothea teased, but even her joking tone fell flat. She was grateful when Edelgard took her hand and gave it a squeeze. Introducing Byleth into their relationship was one of the best decisions they had ever made, but there were still moments of hesitation. It was so easy for Dorothea to look to Byleth and believe that she was no longer the person that Edelgrad was captivated by. It was unfair and selfish and—

“What’s wrong?” Byleth nearly tore down the door, clearly looking like she sprinted from somewhere else in the castle. Her hair was dripping wet.

“Nothing that you’re thinking,” Dorothea said, eyes wide. “Darling, this wasn’t urgent…”

“That is good,” Byleth said, catching her breath. Edelgard was also staring at her, just as surprised as Dorothea. “I just finished washing.”

“I see,” Edelgard said. She patted the bed. “Come, sit.”

“This really doesn’t need so much attention.” Dorothea shifted as Byleth sat on the other side of her. Her wet hair was soaking through her shirt and she doubted Byleth had even used a towel. She was worried that she had caused such a commotion over some ridiculous, fleeting thoughts. “I didn’t mean to disturb  _ either _ of you.”

“I didn’t have anything to do tonight,” Byleth assured. She kissed Dorothea’s cheek, getting more used to initiating touches between them as of late. “What’s wrong? Are you nervous about the audition?”

“No… well, yes,” Dorothea admitted. “Of course I am. It’s been over six years since I’ve been on the stage—almost seven. There’s probably so much more talent now… I doubt they’ll need me.”

“I listened to Manuela speak of you more than once,” Byleth said. “Your singing and performance is unrivaled.”

“Being nervous is understandable.” Edelgard brushed the hair from Dorothea’s face. “It’s been a long time, but I assure you that your voice is beautiful as always. If anything, you have improved greatly since Garreg Mach.”

“Until it’s not beautiful,” Dorothea muttered. “I can’t keep the same voice forever. Even if I get the part this time, I will age… and then what? People will stop wanting to see me on the stage. I’m going to grow old, Edie. At what point will people stop wanting to look at me? And then the two of you are going to move on and—”

“So, there’s more to the problem.” Byleth made Dorothea pause her words with her comment. “Dorothea, we aren’t going anywhere. You have us.”

“That won’t change,” Edelgard said. She brought the songstress’s hand up to her lips and kissed her knuckles. “You and I have been together for five years. How many times have you seen me at my worst? You’re going to age with grace, Dorothea.”

“You are beautiful,” Byleth said, “but that is only one aspect of your whole being.”

“It’s just—” Dorothea didn’t know how to put her feelings into words. “You two are running a whole  _ country _ . You commanded an entire war and… I’m just me. I don’t even have faith in being taken in by the company again, much less having the right to stand by your side.”

It was what she had feared her entire life: being thrown away, just as she had been as a child. She didn’t know if she could take her lovers growing sick of her—it would break her heart. Edelgard and Byleth looked at one another, having a conversation without speaking a word before Byleth said, “Lie down.”

“Excuse me?”

“I think we need to hold you and tell you how perfect you are,” Byleth said and Dorothea felt her face heat up violently.

“No, no, none of that.” She laughed nervously, but Byleth was already kicking off her shoes and climbing into bed.

“It has always been  _ your _ method,” Edelgard pointed out, also making herself comfortable and pushing Dorothea gently towards their partner. “Let us do the same.”

“It’s because you deserve it.” Dorothea leaned back into the pillows and Byleth held her tightly by the waist as if she would escape.

“As do you.” Edelgard lay next to them, taking Dorothea’s hands into hers. Dorothea felt safe in between both of them, like nothing in the world would be able to disturb her with the protection. “You always support me and stand by my side. I don’t think I would have been able to stay sane through the war if it wasn’t for you.”

“That’s ridiculous and you know it.”

“It’s not, I wouldn’t lie.” Edelgard looked her in the eyes. “You sat and cried with me… could you imagine Hubert doing that?”

“Hubie would do it for you if you asked,” Dorothea said, but she laughed nonetheless at the image.

“But he wasn’t the one, it was you.”

“Dorothea,” Byleth said, rubbing her waist as she spoke. “You met me when I first became a professor… you know that I was never good at talking to all of the students, but you made me feel at home regardless and helped me understand how the academy worked. Not many people have your patience.”

“I can only really talk to people in a formal setting, but wherever you go you make friends and draw people in,” Edelgard added. She was playing with Dorothea’s fingers. “Court politics and actual friendships are very different. You navigate both quite well.”

“This is a lot,” Dorothea whispered, but she was glowing inside. She wanted to argue, but at the same time it felt nice to be bombarded with the kind words. “Did the two of you write a list?”

“I could work on a list,” the professor assured. “You make it very easy. There’s so many amazing things about you… forget a list,” she mumbled into her hair, as if deep in thought, “a whole book. Several volumes.”

Edelgard laughed and it warmed Dorothea’s heart. She was truly glad that Byleth made her happy. Between the emperor beginning to relax around them and Byleth growing more talkative by the day, it made her grateful for the future they were beginning to secure. Edelgard only saw herself ruling for a decade more, perhaps less, then the world would be theirs. They would be free to do whatever they pleased.

“I don’t think I would have been able to talk to Byleth if it wasn’t for you.” Edelgard leaned forward and kissed her forehead. “You were the first person to tell me that I would have time for love if I wanted it and I don’t think I’ll ever forget that. Now I have two loves and they’re both beyond perfect.”

“El is being soft.” Byleth hummed. Dorothea could tell by her breathing and her speech slowing that she was beginning to fall asleep. She wouldn’t mind if the professor stayed the night as well. “We have the best partner.” She hugged Dorothea even closer.

“You two would be fine without me,” Dorothea insisted.

“There would be something missing,” Edelgard said. Another quick kiss to her lips this time. “Too big of a piece to consider it normal.”

“I’m not as powerful as either of you, it would be fine.”

“Last I checked, you can fling entire rocks from the sky.” Byleth practically scoffed, followed by a yawn. “Do you know how  _ proud _ I was of you the first time you did that as a student? Well, also mildly upset because it was aimed at Ferdinand.”

“Ferdinand deserved it, if I remember correctly.” Edelgard laughed to herself. She, too, cuddled closer to Dorothea. “You are a force to be reckoned with.”

“I don’t deserve either of you,” Dorothea said.

“I hope one day you will believe you do.” Byleth was adjusting herself, making sure that the quilt covered all three of them. Edelgard leaned over and blew out the candle, leaving the three of them in the dark to enjoy one another’s warmth. She could feel Byleth’s damp hair on the pillow, but she didn’t mind. “We love you and you’re going to do wonderful tomorrow.”

“Even if you don’t get the part, we are still going to love you,” Edelgard promised. “I know you fear ending up back on the streets… but that shouldn’t be your worry anymore. You have two people watching your back and even apart from us so many of our friends adore you. Dorothea, you worked your way up to this point. Please trust that we won’t let you fall.”

“I love both of you,” Dorothea said. Part of her heart still felt like it was going to be tricked, but she did her best to ignore it. These two women had stood through so much with her and after all that they said, she would have to be foolish not to believe in their love.

She was glad. Dorothea had two partners who were willing to assure her when her thoughts overwhelmed her. She had to trust that even when she got old, they wouldn’t just abandon her. Dorothea was here and she was here to stay.

“I love you,” she said again, making sure that she didn’t let any of the tears fall. It was only several years ago when she thought she would be satisfied marrying some random noble that didn’t care about her for who she was. Now with an entire war behind them and a new world stretching out in front of them, she wanted nothing more than to stay with these two women.

“We love you,” Byleth said. “Now get some rest.”

Edelgard kissed her. “You have a big day tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! My name is Molls and I write (mostly) sapphic polyam content!
> 
> If you enjoyed please consider following [my fandom twitter](https://twitter.com/archivewithmoll) and [my personal twitter](https://twitter.com/mollyswiencki) where I write sapphic polyam novels!
> 
> thank you for the support <3


End file.
